Until the End of Me
by PSIDontKnow
Summary: Chiara Vargas is an assassin, one of the most skilled, and adept at her job. That is until a mysterious rival begins stealing her kills. Spamano, other pairings.
1. Prologue:Stolen Target

**This story brought to you by Angel the Neko and Hima-papa**

* * *

"Hey Kiku!" The man called down the alley. "What had you wanted to meet me for?" The smaller asian man didn't reply just gave him a small wave, and waited for him to come closer. Sadik Adnan towered over his smaller friend.

"So what did'cha want?" One again Kiku just smiled, and it hit the Turkish man that the smile was too sharp, the lips too red, right as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

"W-what?" The knife was drawn out as he stumbled backwards.

"Lesson one." The imposter said in a darkly beautiful voice as they drew a gun out.

"Assassins are masters of disguise." She small pop of the silenced gun echoed around the alley, her target falling lifeless to the ground. She placed her gun back into it's holster before whipping the black wig and cap off her head, her wavy dark auburn hair falling around her sharp face.

"I hate wearing wigs, they're always so hot." Chiara Vargas complained as she bent down and gingerly removed the man's ID with her gloved hands.

"Only two more jobs tonight." She sighed as she stood back up.

* * *

Chiara sat on the rooftop, sniper rifle trained on her last target's house. He was just about to come out, to try to negotiate with her employers. _Too late for him, _she thought as she saw him exit. Before she could take the shot, a shadow separated itself from the the house and deftly killed her target.

"What the fuck?!" She growled between grit teeth, keeping the new comer in her sights. Suddenly, he turned to face her, giving her a small wave and smile before disappearing. She cursed under her breath the entire time she dismantled her gun and put it into it's case. He had _smiled_ at her, known where she was. But more than that, he stole her kill right out from underneath her.

"Fucking bastard, the next time I see him, he's dead." The declaration was made as she slammed the case shut and locked it. As she went to leave the roof she stood on, she took a quick look back.

_Next time._

* * *

**A/N: Short prologue is short, but it seemed appropriate to stop there. You may have noticed the thing at the top, and that's because Angel is the one who helped me a lot with planning this story, and Himaruya made Hetalia.**

**Chiara is not 2P!Romana, I just hate using the name Lovina.**

**Please review~**


	2. Chapter 1: Late Night

Chiara fumbled with the key to her loft before finally being able to open it.

"God damn doors, with their god damn locks, and fuckin' keys that keep falling out of my hand." She grumbled, her Italian accent more prevalent in her pissed off tired state. A soft light and gentle humming greeted her.

"Ah, Sorella! Benvenuto a casa." Her younger sister greeted sleepily from where she sat in front of a canvas.

"Why the hell are you still up?" The elder snapped as she placed the gun case into the closet, (One of those ones you're supposed to put towels and shit in, but then what's the cabinet under the bathroom sink for?)

"I had a commision I still had to finish." Felicia blinked owlishly at her sister before continuing.

"What time is it anyway Chiarina?" Chiara flinched at the use of the nickname, but still answered.

"Don't fuckin' call me that! And it's like four AM dipshit! Get to bed! I don't wanna have to carry you in there when you fall asleep!" She nagged at Felicia the entire time she put up her paints and brushes, until the younger stumbled towards her room.

"Get some god damn sleep!" Felicia turned back to look at her.

"Stop your bitchin'!" She called before escaping into her room. A small smile creased the brunette's face at this before she turned towards the bathroom.

"Shower time." She said softly, stripping the entire way there. Turning on the shower, making sure it was just short of burning before standing under the spray. Leaning her head against the wall, letting the hard water wash away the sweat and smell of death, she thought back to that bastardo that had stolen her kill. She hadn't been able to see his face that well, but his teeth had shone brightly when he flashed her that smile. _But he did look kinda cute_, a traitorous little voice whispered in the back of her head. Her hazel eyes popped open, then immediately slammed shut again as the hot spray hit them.

"Maybe I should go get laid like that bastard said...or borrow some of Kiku's porn." She half growled, half chuckled to herself and quickly finished showering. Tossing on just an overly big tank top, she quickly padded down the hall to her room. She didn't bother with a light or anything, just stumbled blindly to her bed, crawling under the covers and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_What the hell do you mean?!" An eight year old Chiara yelled at a case worker._

"_Chiara, please calm down, you're scaring your sister." The child cast a quick glance to her trembling five-year-old sister before continuing._

"_No! First you tell us our parents and Nonno are dead, then your gonna split up me and Feli?! She still speaks in Italian most of the time, and-and you can't do this!" The upset child sank to the floor, hiccuping._

"_I'm afraid we have to, there's no place that can take both of you right now." The caseworker said softly kneeling next to the child trying to comfort her. _

"_I h-hate America, I-I wish M-Mamma a-and Papà h-hadn't ever b-brought u-us here." She sat there sobbing until someone came to take her to where she would live._

_Away from the last of her family._

Chiara jumped awake, gasping for air that felt like it wouldn't come. She kept her head cradled in her hands until her breathing slowed, and the tears stopped leaking from the corners of her eyes. Wiping her hazel eyes, she looked at the clock on her bedside table. The glowing red digits read '6:34', she would never be able to go back to sleep, not with her past still hovering in the back of her skull. With a tired groan, she rolled out of bed.

"Might as well get up."

* * *

A/N: I seem to be turning into James Patterson with these chapter sizes. But now we have Feli and a bit of back story! BTW Feli works as a nurse and does art commissions on the side, Chiara gets paid from her "job". For those of you too impatient for info on that dream to wait until it gets explained (in like two - three chapters) You can ask, I'll tell ya.

Please Review and thanks for reading!


End file.
